Creepers for use in working or manoeuvring beneath automobiles, trucks and other such motor vehicles are well known and have been used by the novice and professional automobile mechanic for years. Such known creepers, as exemplarily illustrated by the creeper 2 in FIG. 1, are generally comprised of a framework 4 to which is mounted a substantially flat body support surface 6 upon which a user may rest his head and/or back, and a set of wheels or casters 8 allowing the creeper to be displaced below a vehicle (not shown).
However, it has been found that the common creeper design does not provide for a safe work environment. For instance, when using a creeper to work under a vehicle, which is generally raised on jacks or jack stands, a mechanic generally lays flat on the creeper to roll himself under the vehicle. Since common creepers do not provide any type of body or head protection for the mechanic working underneath the raised vehicle, the mechanic is generally vulnerable to severe injury in the event the vehicle should fall from its raised position.